parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
VMV: A Whole New World (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of A Whole New World from Aladdin. Song: * A Whole New World (1993) Sung By: * Peabo Bryson & Regina Belle Song From: * Aladdin (1992) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Presenting... * The Second Valentine's Day Music Video of 2019 * Ash Ketchum: I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. * Max (Dragon Tales): Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? * Mamoru Chiba: I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder, * Thomas O'Malley: Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. * Max Taylor: A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view * Alvin Seville: No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. * Rei Hino: A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. * Brittany Miller: But now from way up here, it's crystal clear * Usagi Tsukino: That now I'm in a whole new world with you. * Duchess: Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling * Zoe Drake: Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. * Lilo: A whole new world, * Max (Dragon Tales): Don't you dare close your eyes. * Becky Lopez: A hundred thousand things to see * George Shrinks: Hold your breath - it gets better. * Akane Tendo: I'm like a shooting star * Ranma Saotome: I've come so far * Mrs. Brisby: I can't go back to where I used to be. * Basil: A whole new world, with new horizons to pursue. * Sawyer: I'll chase them anywhere. * Danny: There's time to spare. * Littlefoot: Let me share this whole new world with you. * (Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher Love Clip) * (Amber Kisses Scooby) * (Chip Looks at Gadget and Gadget Blushes) * (Max and Zoe Clip) * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip) * (Mamoru and Usagi Clip) * (Ash and Rei in Love Clip) * (Alvin and Brittany Clip) * Olivia Flaversham: A whole new world, * Fievel Mousekewitz: A whole new world, * Scooby Doo: A new fantastic point of view. * Amber: No one to tell us no * Scooby Doo: Or where to go * Makoto Kino: Or say we're only dreaming. * Brock: A whole new world, * Gadget Hackwrench: Every turn a surprise. * Chip: With new horizons to pursue. * Becky Thatcher: Every moment red letter. * Tom Sawyer: I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. * Rebecca Cunningham: Anywhere, * Baloo: There's time to spare. * Candace Flynn: Let me share * Jeremy Johnson: This whole new world with you. * (Ranma and Akane Clip) * (Danny and Sawyer Hold Hands) * (Littlefoot and Ali Clip) * (Max and Lilo Clip) * Moana: A whole new world, * Maui: A whole new world, * Duchess: That's where we'll be. * Thomas O'Malley: Where we will be. * Usagi Tsukino: A thrilling chase, * Mamoru Chiba: A wondrous place, * Max Taylor and Zoe Drake: For you and... * (Ending to Frozen) me. * (Fade to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Pokemon (Pikachu's Goodbye & From Cradle to Save; @1997 OLM) * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Driven Dreamer, Beach Blanket Bungle, A Pegasus Page Turner, & Reflections of Reality; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, Field of Screams, & Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * George Shrink (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired, & Catteries Not Included; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Island Fever; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * TaleSpin (Molly Coddled; @1990-1991 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Nerdy Dancin'; @2007-2015 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) Note: * This is in honor of the live-action movie, Aladdin coming on May 24, 2019. Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:VMV Category:VMV Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript